OS: Dispute Infantile
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Chez les Hey! Say! JUMP! c'est le bordel, la tension est palpable entre Yamada et Chinen. Mais trop c'est trop! Quoi de mieux que d'enfermer les deux garçons ensemble pour qu'ils règlent leur différents?  Yaoi;Romance;UR,Lemon YamaChii


/ !\ Lemon !

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! hurla Yamada, faisant sursauter tous les membres de son groupe.

Enfin, les membres du groupe présents, Takaki et Chinen étant encore une fois partis en vadrouille ensemble et Morimoto était suspendu, donc absent.

-Quoi? demanda Yabu avec une voix énervée dût à sa surprise.  
>-Les... les...<br>-Oui?  
>-Les NEWS! gémit Ryosuke avec une pointe de désespoir perçant dans sa voix.<br>-Quoi les NEWS? demanda Yuto.  
>-C'est fini!<br>-Quoiiiii? s'exclama Hikaru. Comment ça?  
>-Nishikido et Yamashita s'en vont... donc... donc... c'est fini... finit-il dans un son étranglé.<br>-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Chinen en entrant dans la loge des Hey ! Say ! JUMP avec Takaki. J'ai entendu Yama-chan crier.  
>-Les NEWS c'est fini... résuma Dai.<br>-N'importe quoi, lâcha Takaki.

Il avait été surpris, bien que n'ayant pas entendu le cri de son kouhai, car Chinen avait fait un bond phénoménal lâchant un "Ryo?" interrogatif avant de se diriger en vitesse vers leur loge. Ce gamin avait des oreilles supersoniques...

-Si! C'est Tanaka-kun qui l'a dit, enfin écrit! lui répondit Yamada en lui montrant le sms qu'il venait de recevoir de son sempai.  
>-Il s'est moqué de toi car il sait que tu idolâtres presque Tegoshi! grogna Takaki.<br>-Comment tu le sais? demanda Chinen.  
>-Parce que les NEWS on juste perdu deux membres, ils continuent à quatre.<br>-Et comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Hikaru.  
>-Jin me l'a dit.<br>-Je peux confirmer, déclara Yabu en levant bien haut sa main montrant son gsm.  
>-Montre ! cria presque Yamada en arrachant le gsm de Kota.<p>

Le sms était clair : "Qu'est ce que c'est que ces imbécilités ? NEWS continue ! Du moins Pi affirme que ça va aller avec les quatre autres ! Allez, bye ! "

-Ah... lâcha bêtement Ryosuke.  
>-Aaah ? Répéta en exagéré Chinen. Tu te rends compte que tu pètes un câble pour un groupe ?<p>

Oh oh... ça sent le roussit ici, pensa Takaki.

-Chii... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Yamada.  
>-T'es pas mieux toi avec ton "Ohno-kun", lui lança Ryosuke en faisant une voix de groupie sur le nom de leur sempai.<br>-Même pas vrai ! s'outra Yuri.  
>-Oui c'est ça, et Nestor il emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu' ? ironisa Yamada.<br>-D'abord c'est le castor, pas Nestor, ensuite... commença Chinen.  
>-STOP ! Vous me gonflez ! grogna Hikaru.<br>-Mais... tenta Chinen.  
>-Il a pas tort Chii, c'est vraiment puéril là, lâcha Takaki avec un regard compatissant.<br>-Je... arg !

Sur ces paroles plus que profonde Chinen s'en alla de la salle, laissant les autres membres en plan.

-On a un shoot dans 20 min... sortit Daiki d'une voix blanche.  
>-Baaah, il va revenir, le rassura Kei.<p>

Yamada fit la moue et déclara d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir de la colère :

-Je vais me chercher des fraises Tagada.

Il sortit à son tour de la loge, ruminant dans son coin. Non mais c'était quoi son problème à Chinen ? Il avait le droit d'avoir peur pour son sempai non ? Lui gagatisait bien sur Ohno-sempai !

Dans la salle, le reste du groupe n'osait pas sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Takaki fronça les sourcils, si ces deux abrutis ne se réconciliaient pas très vite il y allait avoir un malaise dans le groupe, et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ça arrive...

Vingt minutes plus tard tous les membres du groupe, Yamada et Chinen compris, se retrouvèrent devant le lieu où le shooting aurait lieu.

La tension était palpable, Yamada et Chinen se regardaient en chien de faïence et comble du malheur, ils devaient poser ensemble... et avoir l'air super proche... Pas gagné. Mais comme tout bon Johnny's qui se respecte ils réussirent à faire comme si tout allait bien.

A un moment, Yamada enlaça Chinen par derrière. Yuri se figea totalement, perdant son sourire et virant au cramoisi. Il se dégagea violement, lançant un regard colérique à son collègue avant de se tourner vers le photographe :

-Je crois que c'est bon, on a fait assez de prise, non ?  
>-Euuuh, oui oui bien sûr, lui répondit-t-il.<br>-Bien, je vais dans la loge, je suis HS !

Il s'en alla, laissant sur le cul tous les garçons présents... depuis quand leur adorable Chii faisait des scènes comme ça ? Yamada aussi était contrarié, et deux fois plus en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était !

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, ne sortant pas un mot... il avait besoin de sa dose de fraise...

Le reste du shoot pour les autres se déroula sans anicroche.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, déclara Takaki à la fin de la séance.  
>-Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Daiki. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !<br>-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? lui lança Kei.  
>-On va les enfermer ensemble.<p>

La réponse de Takaki laissa un blanc dans la salle.

-Les enfermer ? répéta Yuto inquiet pour ses deux amis.  
>-Je marche, lâcha Yabu.<br>-Et on fait ça comment ? demanda Hikaru.  
>-Simple, lança Yuya. On leur fait croire individuellement à un pari, on les enferme quelque part, ensemble, sans qu'ils ne sachent rien, et on les laisse se débrouiller !<br>-Ils vont se massacrer, dit simplement Keito.  
>-Pas si sûr, j'ai peut-être une idée, répliqua Yuto.<br>-Je suis tout ouï, lui lança Takaki.  
>-J'ai un manoir, il va être vide tout le week-end. En plus, y'a des affaires à Ryo-chan et à Chii là bas.<br>-It's okey ! s'écria Yuya. On fait comme ça !  
>-Et on va trouver quoi comme idée de pari ? hasarda Hikaru.<br>-Château hanté ? proposa Kota. C'est halloween après tout.  
>-C'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Yuto. On pourra même couper le courant ! Ca va être chouette !<br>-Quelqu'un est contre ? demanda Takaki.  
>-Bah, si ça arrange le schmilblick, pourquoi pas ? soupira Keito.<p>

Maintenant que la décision était prise, ils prirent tous la direction du manoir de Nakajima, sauf Takaki et Daiki. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour défier les deux râleurs, non ?

Daiki n'eût aucun mal à avoir Yamada, ayant le sang chaud, une épreuve de courage ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Il accepta donc vivement.

Ce ne fût pas aussi facile pour Takaki. Chinen avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui pouvait faire peur ! Mais au bout d'un certain moment, et d'un récompense adapté, il accepta.

Takaki allait devoir se creuser la tête pour avoir un autographe de Ohno-kun...

Le début du pari fût organisé pour le lendemain soir.

-Alors ? Tout est prêt ? demanda Takaki.  
>-Yep ! lança Nakajima. On va pouvoir les faire entrer !<p>

Takaki, Nakajima et Kota avait décidé de suivre les deux garçons, comme ça, en cas d'effusion de sang ils pourraient intervenir.

Hikaru avait un CM à répéter, il ne pouvait donc pas participer, mais il avait fait promettre à Yabu de tout lui décrire ! Daiki et Kei par contre n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à ça, et puis trois personne pour surveiller c'était déjà bien ! Keito lui avait tout simplement déserté, il passait son week-end avec Ryutaro.

Yamada arriva le premier, il entra dans le manoir avec le sourire. Il connaissait chaque recoin par cœur, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait peur de quoi que se soit ! Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et se mit déjà en tenue pour aller se coucher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard se fût au tour de Chinen d'arriver, il avait une moue anxieuse sur le visage, bien sûr il connaissait aussi très bien le manoir, mais il allait être tout seul...

Il entra et se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre.

Les trois autres garçons étaient dans une pièce à part, une pièce remplie de téléviseur donnant sur chaque salle que renfermait le manoir.

-Ca... c'est flippant... lâcha Yabu.  
>-Mais non ! lança Yuto. C'est juste la pièce de surveillance, vous n'en avez pas chez vous ?<br>-Non.

Clair et net... Yuya était très expansif dans ses réponses.

-Ah... ben... moi si ! Donc voilà la chambre de Ryo-chan, dit Nakajima en montrant un écran. Et là, celle de Chii. Ah ! Aussi, toutes les portes sont automatiques, on peut les verrouiller d'ici ! Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on va les faire se rencontrer.  
>-Pas de soucis, déclara Yuya.<br>-Pourquoi ? demanda Yabu.

Il eût sa réponse en voyant Chinen sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers celle de Yamada.

-Eeeeeh ? s'exclamèrent Yuto et Yabu, surprit que le garçon aille aussi naturellement vers la chambre de son collège.

Takaki n'était pas étonné lui... Après tout, il était le confident de Yuri.

Quand Chinen entra dans la chambre de Yamada il se figea totalement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il.  
>-Je peux te retourner la question ! Surtout que toi, tu es dans MA chambre ! lui répondit agressivement Yamada.<br>-Je... je... arg !

Il fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de quitter au plus vite la pièce mais la porte claqua, se fermant. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain, elle était verrouillée...

-Saloperie de porte ! jura Yuri.

Yamada ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'était l'adorable Chinen qui venait de sortir cette grossièreté ?

Apparemment.

Il esquissa un sourire. Voir Yuri s'exciter sur une porte comme ça, était vraiment excellent !

-Mais tu vas t'ouvrir oui ou merde ?  
>-Merde, répondit Ryosuke d'un air moqueur.<p>

Chinen se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-Tu te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ?  
>-Moi ? Mais que nenni !<p>

La négation aurait pût paraître vrai si un grand sourire n'avait pas prit place sur son beau visage.

-Je vais te tuer, déclara simplement Yuri.  
>-Viens je t'attends, lui répondit Yamada.<p>

Chinen prit la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour l'envoyer à la tronche de son cher et tendre. Et oui, car il l'aimait cet abruti égoïste ! Mais il se figea en voyant ce qu'il avait agrippé : un uchiwa avec la tête souriante de Tegoshi Yuya...

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le meuble où il avait prit le goodies et vit rouge ! Partout des têtes de benêt souriant... En gomme, en crayon, en photo, en poster, en bic, en plumier... Il reposa son regard sur son ami et lui envoya l'uchiwa à la tête.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Un à un, il envoya les goodies à la tête de Yamada qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il se protégeait à peine... après tout il n'y avait rien de bien dangereux ; le pot de fleur avec la tête de Yuya était poser sur l'appui de fenêtre. Loin du kamikaze en face de lui.

Mais tout à coup il réagit :

-Non ! Pas ça !

Trop tard, Yuri avait déjà envoyé le dernier uchiwa du bureau, Yamada le rattrapa de justesse alors que Chinen se figea. Ce n'était pas la tête de Tegoshi Yuya qui était affiché sur cet uchiwa là, mais il n'avait pas eût le temps d'enregistrer qui c'était...

-Yama-chan, susurra-t-il. Donne-moi cet uchiwa...  
>-Nan !<br>-Alleeeeeeeeeeeez ! insista-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
>-Nan !<p>

Chinen allait continuer à insister quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Dans la pièce de surveillance Takaki sortit :

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !  
>-Ben vas-y-toi ! grogna Nakajima. Je savais pas sur quel bouton appuyer moi !<br>-Tu ne disais pas que tu connaissais par cœur ce truc ? railla Kota.  
>-Juste les portes ! C'est hyper amusant d'enfermer les employés !<p>

Takaki allait répliquer quand un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Oh non... gémit-il. Chii...

Yuri se figea d'un coup... naaan, pas un orage...

Yamada regarda par la fenêtre avant de planquer l'uchiwa sous son oreiller et reporter son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Il trouvait étrange le silence de son ami et l'appela donc :

-Chinen?

Pas de réponse.

-Chii ?

...

Un grand éclair zébra le ciel avant qu'un tonitruant coup tonnerre retentit, faisant gémir Chinen qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Yuri ? demanda Ryosuke en se levant du lit pour approcher son ami. Ca va ?  
>-Je vais comme un charme, ça se voit pas ? Je pète le feu ! ironisa Chinen.<p>

Cette réplique aurait pu faire un meilleur effet s'il n'y avait pas eût un trémolo dans sa voix ainsi que sont corps qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Ryosuke était attendri par cette vision. Il posa donc sa main sur le dos de son ami, le frottant doucement.

-T'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. Ca va passer.

Un nouvel éclair et coup de tonnerre tonna, par réflexe Yuri se jeta dans les bras de Yamada.

-E... et... bégaya Ryosuke. Je... euh... tu... pas bonne idée, réussi-t-il a articuler.  
>-S'il te plait... gémit Chinen.<br>-Euuuh, je... le sol n'est pas très confortable tu sais ?

Chinen jugea la position dans laquelle ils étaient... lui à califourchon sur Yamada, qui lui était affalé par terre. Sûr, pas très confortable.

Ryosuke se redressa, obligeant Yuri à faire de même, et l'entraina vers le lit.

Au fond de lui il se fustigea, mauvaise idée, même très mauvaise idée ! Ca allait faire plus de trois mois qu'il fantasmait sur son ami, et pas dans des positions des plus chastes... Donc le prendre avec lui dans son lit était pire qu'une mauvaise idée... Il soupira... Tant pis, advienne que pourra, là Chinen était terrifié !

Ils s'allongèrent tout deux dans le lit, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Yuri en profitait, pas sûr qu'il puisse être aussi proche du garçon qu'il aimait dans le futur à venir. Il se frotta à Yamada, essayant de mettre le moins de distance entre eux...

-Euuuh... Chii... arrête ça... demanda Ryosuke.

Quand Yuri leva les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec son ami, il fût surprit de le retrouver le souffle court, le rouge aux joues et un regard plus que fiévreux posé sur lui.

Chinen, en se frottant ainsi pour se rapprocher avait frictionné la virilité de Yamada, et comme ce dernier était jeune, en pleine forme et avait les hormones en ébullition, il avait réagit au quart de tour !  
>Avec son genou il avait essayé de repousser un peu Chinen, ne voulant pas l'avoir si prêt et surtout pour ne pas qu'il sente son désir.<p>

-Yama-chan ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>-Tu n'as ni l'envie, ni le besoin de savoir ! lui répondit d'une voix rauque Ryosuke.<br>-Ben si, sinon je demanderais pas... sauf si tu préfères parler à ton pot de fleur Tegoshi, termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>-Arrête ton cirque !<br>-Quel cirque ? Pourquoi tu me dis rien ? Tu préfère vraiment ton pot de fleur ?

Yamada à bout de patience fit la seule chose envisageable à ce moment pour faire taire la pipelette dans ses bras : l'embrasser !

Il posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, car même si il en mourrait d'envie ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour approfondir quoi que se soit... sauf que Chinen n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça.

Il força de lui même la barrière que formait les lèvres de Ryosuke, s'attaquant directement à la langue de ce dernier.

Yamada ne se posa pas plus de question que ça et enroula à son tour sa langue à celle Chinen, prenant vite le commandement de ce ballet. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Yuri voulait plus, et inconsciemment il se colla à Ryosuke, frôlant sa virilité qui était tout à fait réveillée à présent.

Yamada le repoussa, ayant peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter après.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il.  
>-Ben quoi ? Tu préfères jouer au banjo plutôt ? lui lança Chinen.<br>-Au banjo ?  
>-Au banjo !<br>-Tu es complètement fou ! lâcha Yamada.  
>-Oui, fou de toi ! répliqua Chinen en rougissant.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Et puis je ne dois pas te rendre si indifférent que ça, déclara Yuri en caressant le sexe de son vis-à-vis à travers le pyjama.<p>

Ryosuke gémit en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière... C'était bon, on l'avait perdu !

Il bascula Chinen sur le dos, le surplombant, et plongea directement sur ses lèvres.

Plus doucement cette fois, leurs langues se découvrirent, s'apprivoisant avant de danser l'une avec l'autre.

Chinen gémissait dans le baiser, il n'en avait pas reçu énormément mais il était prêt à parier que ce serait le meilleur baiser de sa vie !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yamada quitta la bouche de Chinen pour plonger dans son cou. Yuri gémit un peu plus fort, bon sang que c'était bon ! Ryosuke, lui, se délectait des gémissements que poussaient le garçon sous lui, bientôt, les vêtements qu'ils portèrent furent de trop. Ils les envoyèrent donc valser à travers la pièce.

Yamada descendait de plus en plus bas, embrassant le haut d'un des pectoraux, avant de sucer un téton qui s'était déjà tendu sous le plaisir que ressentait son détendeur.

Ryosuke fit se retourner ensuite Yuri, le mettant à quatre pattes devant lui. Il gémit, la vision était vraiment érotique.

Il posa trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de Chinen. Yuri les prit directement en bouche, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Durant ce temps, Yamada avait empoigné son sexe et avait entamé un tortueux mouvement de vas et viens. Yuri gémissait de plus en plus fort, il essayait bien évidemment de se concentrer sur les doigts qu'il suçait.

Yamada retira ensuite ses doigts de la bouche de son amant et les dirigea vers ses fesses, il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire mal ! Il commença par le pénétrer d'un doigt, doigt que Yuri ne sentit même pas, trop stimulé par la friction sur sa verge. Yamada entra donc un deuxième doigt, celui là il le sentit et grognant d'inconfort. Mais il oublia bien vite cette sensation quand Ryosuke accéléra ses mouvements sur sa verge et bougea ses doigts en lui.

La sensation était étrange, mais Yuri en voulut plus. Et ne se retint pas de le faire savoir :

-Ryo-chaaaan, pluuuuuuuuuuuus !

Le gémissement lui fit tourner la tête, il entra son troisième doigt, faisant des allers-retours et des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir le plus possible l'entrée de son amant pour ne pas lui faire mal au moment de sa venue. A un moment, il percuta quelque chose qui fit hurler de bien être Chinen.

-Haaaaaaaaaaan ! Encore lààààà !

Il recommença, retapant sur sa prostate. Chinen s'écroula, les fesses toujours en l'air mais la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés. Bon sang que c'était bon, mais pas assez !

-Haaaaaaan ! Ryo ! Encore ! Je te veux en moi ! Maintenant !

Ledit Ryo arrêta ses mouvements sur la verge et à l'intérieur de Chinen et le retourna, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je veux être en toi, je te veux ! Et ce depuis que je t'ai vu sur cette chaise longue en train de te masturber et de gémir pendant nos vacances !

Chinen rougit se rappelant de ce moment.

C'était il y avait à peu près trois mois, ils étaient en vacance de groupe et tout le monde, sauf lui, était partit faire du surf ou bronzer à la plage. Il s'était installé sur une des chaises longues en face de la piscine et s'était laissé aller en pensant au garçon qu'il aimait.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais n'eût pas le temps d'en placer une que Yamada l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le pénétrant d'un coup.

Chinen hurla de bien être, il sentait bien une légère douleur mais son amant avait tapé directement sur sa prostate. Il touchait presque du doigt le septième ciel.

Yamada étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de son aimé, bon sang, il était délicieusement serré autour de lui. Il se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux dilatés par le plaisir de Chinen.

Tout en le fixant il entama un mouvement de vas et viens. Au bout de plusieurs coups saccadés tapés directement contre sa prostate, Yuri jouit entre leur deux corps. Yamada continua ses mouvements, se sentant proche de la fin avec ce fourreau de chair qui l'enserrait si fort sous l'orgasme. Il jouit ensuite à son tour, s'affalant sur Yuri qui récupérait difficilement son souffle.

-Tu m'écrases ! souffla Chinen.  
>-Oh ! Pardon !<p>

Il se déplaça, se glissant à côté de son amant, le prenant par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
>-C'est vrai ? demanda Yuri en se redressant.<br>-Vrai de vrai mon canard !  
>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'outra Chinen.<br>-Tu préfère quoi ? ricana Yamada.  
>-Sais pas, lui répondit-il en se reblottissant dans ses bras. Mais pas ça, moi aussi je t'aime.<p>

Yamada sourit, heureux. Il ne sentit pas le bras de son nouveau petit ami se glisser sous l'oreiller pour prendre ce qu'il y avait caché.

Chinen sortit l'uchiwa au moment où le courant revint, lui permettant de se voir sur le goodies.

-Heeeee ? s'exclama-t-il.

Yamada lui arracha l'uchiwa des mains et le lança sur l'interrupteur qui plongea à nouveau la pièce dans le noir.

-Mais c'était... commença Yuri.  
>-Chut mon amour, dors !<br>-Ah ! Ca j'aime bien !  
>-Alors tais-toi et dors, sinon je t'appelle mon canard !<br>-Appelle plutôt ton pot de fleur Tegoshi comme ça ! grogna Chinen qui glissait de plus en plus vers le sommeil.

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, dans la cuisine, trois garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient vu... Enfin, entrevu, ayant préféré couper les caméras et se diriger vers la cuisine au moment où les vêtements commençaient à disparaître. Quand ils avaient coupé le courant et que tout était éteint, chandelier, lampe murale, électroménager, etc., même les portes automatiques avaient été déverrouillé. Ils avaient juste prévus que Chinen aurait peur et que Yamada le consolerait... l'orage avait en plus bien fait avancer les choses... mais... ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qui s'était passé.

-Je propose de faire comme si on avait rien vu, lâcha Takaki, remplissant le silence de la cuisine.  
>-Je suis d'accord ! approuva Nakajima.<br>-Moi j'ai des choses à régler avec Hikaru, à plus les gars ! s'exclama Yabu en laissant les deux garçons seul.  
>-Tu crois que lui et Hikaru... ? commença Yuta<br>-Je veux pas savoir !  
>-Tu as raison...<p>

Ils explosèrent ensuite de rire. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer.


End file.
